Épisode 9
''None so deaf as those who will not hear ''est le titre du neuvième épisode. Il est diffusé pour la première fois le 2 décembre 2017. Résumé L'épisode montre en premier plan la tombe d'Isabel, puis on voit Ruth sous sa forme animale assit devant la tombe. Il lui dit qu'il commence à aimer sa nouvelle vie, et il lui demande si elle repose en paix. On voit des draps s'envolaient à cause du vent, puis on voit Chise portant un sac, elle regarde le lierre poussant sur la maison. Puis d'un coup Ruth lui saute dessus toujours sous sa forme animale, Chise en perd une de ses chaussures. Chise dit à Ruth de faire attention et il lui répond que c'était pour jouer. Silky interrompt la discussion en sonnant une petite cloche à la fenêtre. Chise lui demande si elle n'aurait pas vu Elias en l'appelant "petite perle". Silky secoue la tête. On voit ensuite Chise devant la porte de la chambre d'Elias avec Ruth. Chise dit que le petit-déjeuner est prêt, et Elias lui répond qu'il jeûnera encore aujourd'hui. Alors que Chise parle à Ruth on apprend que cela fait deux semaines qu'Elias est dans cet état là. Ruth lui conseille alors d'ouvrir la porte et de voir pourquoi ça ne va pas. Elle décide de ne pas ouvrir la porte. Ruth évoque le fait que sa transformation a du avoir des répercussions. Lors d'une nouvelle discussion entre Chise et Ruth, Chise évoque le fait que Ruth a l'air plus serein, qu'avant il n'arrêtait pas d'explorer le territoire. Il explique que c'est à cause de son instinct, que c'est ça qui le poussait. Elle lui demande alors s'ils parlent bien de l'instinct canin, et il l'admet que c'est bien cet instinct même si ça le vexe de le dire. On voit Chise prendre une boisson dans une tasse dans la cuisine face à la place vide d'Elias. Silky se met devant elle et elle met Chise dehors en lui ayant fourni un manteau et une pochette rempli d'argent. La pochette contient un mot qui dit "Va te changer les idées. Rentre avant la tombée de la nuit.". En sortant par un petit portillon se trouvant sur le côté de la maison, Chise et Ruth tombent sur Angelica et Hugo. Chise explique qu'Elias est occupé, mais Angelica lui dit qu'elle n'est pas venu pour le voir. On voit Angelica et Chise assisent à un arrêt de bus, pendant que Hugo et Ruth regardent ce qu'il y a autour de l'arrêt de bus. Puis on les voit dans le bus, encore séparer en deux groupes, entre les filles d'un côté et les familiers de l'autre. On voit Chise faire quelques courses avec Ruth, puis elle se pose une table avec Angelica. Chise explique qu'elle ne peut pas offrir de cadeau à Silky, donc elle a acheté des objets pour la maison. Angelica lui demande de lui montrer sa bague, Chise tend alors sa main droite. Angelica lui demande si tout va bien, elle répond que oui, mais Ruth la coupe en disant qu'elle est souvent fatiguée, qu'après l'utilisation de magie elle se ramollis. Angelica lui donne alors une pichenette sur le front, et elle lui dit que si elle utilise trop sa magie elle va flancher au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins. Angelica remercie Ruth, puis elle parle de nouveau à Chise, en lui disant qu'elle ferai mieux d'utiliser la magie des voisins, elle fait la métaphore d'un corps ayant trop de sang et un coeur fragile. Sur le chemin du retour, Ruth porte le sac dans sa bouche, et Chise et Angelica discutent de l'école. Chise ayant l'âge d'aller au lycée, celle-ci explique qu'elle s'occupe des fleurs et des herbes et qu'elle apprend la sorcellerie, qu'elle ne s'ennuie jamais en suivant le cours des saisons. Angelica lui dit alors qu'elle vit sous la dépendance d'Elias, qu'elle est encore jeune et pour longtemps, et qu'elle ne doit pas se contenter des miettes. Etant en colère, Chise frappe contre un mur de briques, et après cela elle s'excuse auprès d'Angelica. Puis Angelica et Chise se quittent, Hugo dit au revoir à Chise et à Ruth. Chise pense au fait qu'elle est lâche, qu'elle se repose sur quelqu'un pour qui elle n'est rien, qu'elle a peur qu'il l'abandonne, mais qu'elle ne veut pas le quitter. Alors que Ruth et Chise se trouvent devant la maison, Ruth parle à Chise du fait qu'ils partagent plein de choses, comme les sensations, les émotions et les souvenirs. Ils rentrent dans la maison, et Chise demande à Silky si Elias est sorti, elle secouela tête. Chise et Ruth se retrouvent donc tout deux devant la porte d'Elias. Elle décide cette fois d'ouvrir la porte. Elle rentre dans la chambre, qui est plongée dans le noir, mais d'un coup la porte se referme, Ruth se trouve de l'autre côté. Elias sous sa forme de monstre se rue sur Chise la coinçant contre le parquet,il s'excuse et lui explique qu'il n'arrive pas à redevenir normal, et qu'il ne veut pas lui faire peur. Chise reste très calme, et elle lui demande si le lendemain matin il pourra lui expliquer. Puis ils se relevent, ils se retrouvent sur le lit, elle pense au fait qu'il n'est pas humain, que ni son corps, ni son visage ne sont humain. Elle évoque le fait qu'elle n'ait pas peur car elle se dit maudite, elle ferme les yeux contre le torse inhumain d'Elias. On retrouve Silky et Ruth de l'auitre côté de la porte, on voit Silky avec une sorte de marteau à la main, et Ruth paniquait sous sa forme animale. Alors que Chise se réveille après un mauvais rêve, elle découvre la chambre vide. On retrouve Ruth en train de dormir devant la porte de la chambre d'Elias, puis on voit Chise prendre un bain. Elle sort du bain et va dans la cuisine et dit bonjour à Silky qui lui tend une serviette et un peigne pour essuyer ses cheveux et se les brosser. Chise et Ruth sortent après avoir pris le petit-déjeuner. Ils cherchent partout Elias, ils vont même jusqu'à l'église ou se trouve le père Simon. Alors que Simon s'approche un peu de Chise, Ruth le trouvant louche se retransforme en humain et se met entre les deux. Chise remarque qu'il n'a pas la même forme humaine qu'avant, etil explique qu'il se met à sa taille. Simon comprend alors qu'il est son familier. Chise demande alors s'il n'a pas vu Elias, et il lui répond négativement, alors elle repart avec Ruth à la recherche d'Elias en laissant Simon seul. Alors que Chise perd espoir de le retrouver, Ruth lui demande si elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Elle lui demande pourquoi, et il explique qu'elle a peur quand il n'est pas là, et qu'elle est inquiète. Alors qu'ils passent devant une maison avec un jardin rempli de plein de fleurs, ils croisent un vieil homme. Chise peut alors voir que sur l'épaule du vieile homme se trouve une créature. Le vieile homme parle en disant que s'ils aiment bien voir les fleurs du jardinils sotn les bienvenue. La créature remarquant Chise, elle se précipite sur elle, et remarque directement que c'est une slay-vega. La créature dit à Chise de ne paas parler d'elle sinon elle l'a dévore. Ruth se met entre la créature et Chise et dit que c'est une leanan sidhe. Il explique alors ce que c'est, que ce sont des vampires qui en buvant le sang des hommes leur donne un talent en échange. La créature réplique que Ruth est un toutou, et celui-ci fait remarquer qu'elle devrait aimer plutôt les hommes plus jeunes, car si elle boit le sang du vieil homme il mourrait. La créature ignore Ruth et s'approche de Chise en lui demandant si c'est bien elle la promise d'Elias en le surnommant "Thorn". Chise répond que c'est sa disciple, Ruth tire les cheveux à la créature. Le vieile homme propose à Ruth et à Chise de prendre une tasse de thé, et Ruth décide de chercher Elias seul, pour que Chise se repose, elle prend alors une tasse de thé avec le vieil homme. Il se présente sous le nom de Joel Garland. Catégorie:Épisodes